Obliviate is a Blessing
by justanothermuggle
Summary: As we enter the lives of Harry and Ginny they will soon engage in a private situation. The exact nature of this activity is sometimes called shagging. This time they forget sealing the door...


Obliviate Is a Blessing

As we enter the lives of Harry and Ginny, they are about to engage in a very private, very intimate moment. The exact nature of this activity is often called _shagging_. Our heroes are happily together and the Weasleys are happy for the young couple. As our tale opens, Harry and Ginny are in the kitchen at the Burrow, only minutes from plunging into a pool of unbridled passion.

It had been a very long day. Ginny had spent most of it weeding and de-Gnoming the garden while Harry worked on Grimmauld Place with Kreacher, remodeling it to sell at some future point. Molly had prepared a sumptuous dinner of roast leg of lamb with mint jelly and all the fixings with Harry's favourite, treacle tart, for dessert, but Ron and Hermione had opted to have dinner with her parents in London.

"Molly, that was wonderful," Harry declared with a satisfied and unexpected belch. "Sorry."

"Not at all, my boy," Arthur replied. "In some societies, a belch is a compliment to the chef!"

"Thank you, Harry, dear," Molly said beaming.

"You're welcome. I was starved and knackered, but now I'm just knackered," Harry said, running his foot along Ginny's leg under the table. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped over. _Two can play this game, Potter_.

"Yeah, me too. Where did all those weeds come from," Ginny asked. "I thought you'd dumped that potion on it last fall to kill them off!" She ran her hand up the inside of Harry's thigh from his knee northward. He hitched in a breath and disguised it as a quieter belch. His temperature began to rise. _You little minx_.

"We'll just have to try again next fall and hope for the best, dear," Molly told her daughter. "I may have slipped up when I was brewing it. I was a bit distracted...as we all were."

"I suppose you're right, Mum. Better luck next time," Ginny said with a fake yawn.

"If no one has any objections, I think I'll turn in," Harry said flexing his shoulder and pretending to wince. "Gin, would you mind massaging my shoulder. I think I might have pulled it again."

"Sure. Mum, is the liniment still in the bathroom cabinet," Ginny asked her mother innocently.

"Yes, dear. In the black bottle with the red cap," Molly replied. "And a little bit goes a long way."

_You have no idea_. "Okay, Mum," Ginny replied, rising from the table. She moved toward the stairs and turned around. Harry hadn't moved. "Coming?"

_Not yet_. "Oh...uh...yeah. Right behind you," Harry said. "Night Molly. Night Arthur."

"Night, and Ginny..." Arthur started.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Make sure he doesn't sleep on that shoulder or we'll have him to St Mungo's by morning," he advised.

"Okay, Dad. You heard him, Harry," Ginny smirked. "No sleeping on that shoulder." _Like you'll be doing much sleeping tonight, you hot god._

_I wouldn't dream of it._ "Right. Stay off the shoulder," Harry repeated as Ginny dragged him by his "good" arm toward the stairs.

They trudged up the stairs, perpetuating the illusion of knackeredliness, but once they got into Ginny's bedroom and closed the door, she leapt into Harry's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he crushed her body to his. Mouths collided in a searing kiss that deepened as their tongues met, plunging them headlong into a pool of raw passion.

Harry carried her to the bed, laid her on it and proceeded to undress her as she undressed him. After a few minutes of frustrated fumbling, Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it at herself and then Harry, gasping, _"Evanesca!"_ She pulled him down onto the bed with her and climbed aboard.

Harry lay flat on his back with Ginny straddling him. He held her hips firmly in both hands to steady her. They were engaged in an all-out mind-bending _shag_. With her back towards the door, Ginny couldn't have seen the surreal image of the door opening with Arthur Weasley standing there. _We did seal the door, didn't we... we did cast Silencio? No?_ Harry realised Ginny's father had actually entered the room.

"Uhh...Ginny... Love..." Harry moaned in that guttural way Ginny interpreted as _I'm pleasing him as I've never done before_, triggering her to intensify her lovemaking as she felt her climax building.

"I'm coming, Harry..."

Harry panicked and drew in a deep breath. "So's your dad..." Harry moaned through the irresistible pleasure she gave him and, unable to hold back, he climaxed.

Ginny noticed a most peculiar look of horror on Harry's face that he didn't usually have in this situation. She turned around and, seeing her father standing there, she slid off Harry in a heartbeat. The visible evidence of their lovemaking shot like a fountain from Harry's more than proud and ample manhood, while Ginny breathed heavily from the last waves of her own climax. _This is... The. Most. Embarrassing. Moment. Of. My. Life._

Arthur stood as one petrified at the sight of the two of them dressed in nothing but their embarrassment, Harry sowing his seed all over the place, and both of them red as beet root with radiant ears. Of course he knew they made love and was even happy for them about that. He had asked Bill to have _The Talk _with Harry, for crying out loud. However, knowing about it was one thing, but actually witnessing it... well, he could say with a certainty that he had never considered erasing a particular memory in his entire life...until now.

"Uh...erm...let's not tell Molly about this, all right..." He mumbled after a moment's stunned silence that seemed like hours. Harry and Ginny pulled a blanket to cover themselves up, nodding enthusiastically in agreement. Arthur thought about the situation. _Yes. Erasing my memory is the best way to handle this...for all of our sakes. _"Could you ask Hermione to erase this memory, without actually telling her why," Arthur asked.

Harry nodded. _She better...thinking of it...yes, I could live without this memory too_... Arthur left the room to give them the privacy they needed to collect themselves before seeking out Hermione. She was probably with Ron in his room, since they had just returned home about ten minutes before.

Arthur was about to open Ron's door when Harry stopped him. "We'd better knock," he suggested.

"Oh...er...yes, of course, Harry. Please do," Arthur nodded. Harry knocked on the door and waited for an answer. None of them had any intention of opening that door unless they were certain it was okay.

"Come in," Ron called.

Arthur, Harry, and Ginny entered the room to find Ron and Hermione looking at them quizzically.

"Ron," Ginny said, jerking her thumb at the door. "Scram!"

Ron understood from Ginny's tone of voice and the expression on her face that it wasn't a good time to argue about being driven from his own room. They shut the door and Harry sealed it and cast both a _Silencio_ and _Muffliato _for good measure_. _Hermione looked at them with pure fascination, wondering what this could be about. When Harry applied silencing charms to the ceiling, floor and window, Hermione couldn't keep quiet. "What is it all about?"

"We need a memory removed. About ten minutes ago. In fact, wipe the entire last hour, just to be sure. No questions asked," Harry said.

"Harry, the charm doesn't work like that. I have to know which memory I'm looking for in order to erase it. The mind is not a chronologically arranged library, it is actually much more like..." Hermione was about to launch into lecture mode.

"What do you need to know to find a specific memory," Ginny interrupted her, mid-diatribe.

"What it's about... knowing the time sure helps, so I know it's the right one, in case there are several similar ones." Hermione answered, realising she probably should keep her answers short.

All three of them blushed. "This is definitely a one-timer..." Ginny said.

"You see... Arthur...walked in on us..." Harry explained, his eyes anywhere but on Hermione's face.

Hermione looked at Ginny and tried to keep a straight face. "And?" She had resorted to chewing on her bottom lip to keep from keeling over with glee.

"By Merlin's hard-on, I was shagging Harry and Dad walked in on us," Ginny snapped. "Will that be specific enough to find that memory and erase it? Or do you need further details, because shagging Harry is _not_ an one-timer."

Hermione blushed. _I didn't need to know that_. "That'll do," she piped, sobering. "But don't you seal the door and... you know... before..." The looks on the faces of other three shut Hermione up. "Enough said, I guess," Hermione concluded.

Minutes later, Harry, Ginny and Arthur left the room. Hermione sat on Ron's bed, her face in her hands, shaking with laughter. _Now, who's going to erase _my_ memory of this?_ Ron came back looking at his still-laughing girlfriend. "What was _that_ all about," he asked.

"Don't ask. You don't want to know." _Obliviate can be a real blessing_.


End file.
